1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, more specifically defined as card edge connectors or card-receiving devices used in but not limited to the computer industry.
2. Background Information
A computing device may include several components, such as a memory, hard drive, processor, an electrical connector, etc. The electrical connector may be a card edge connector or a card-receiving device. A card having a functional purpose (e.g., network cards, sound cards, modems, extra ports such as USB or serial, TV tuner cards and disk controllers) may be inserted into the card edge connector. An improved card edge connector is desirable.